peurotsiilrblxfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Empires
The following is the recorded history of Peurotsiil. As of now, it is not up to date, but should be soon. Age I "A diverse and beautiful land discovered by the original twelve settlers was found to the far west, and it was named Peurotsiil" - Anonymous The Beginning In the beginning of Peurotsiil's history, twelve people came upon the shores of the continent and settled there. The first twelve settlers were Ufantrul, Graasfrid, Lipponder, Botwool, Hargler, Fortix, Lindenhar, Lamenstrul, Finlam, Kookondir, Ymrenshing, and Lynrus. Birth of the Factions Over the years, the original twelve would increase their population to over 1,400. One night Odrenhus Jarosdun, emperor of the land, lost his left arm in a battle with a barbarian horde. In their leader's weakness, the subjects of this empire would start a revolution. They split off into six different factions: Mandoria, Jardia, Hirsdenia, Slongaria, Argania, and Wyngeria. The Faction Wars After the division, Mandoria and Argania joined forces to combat the other empires. The first of the empires to fall was Hirsdenia. Jardia would go through a 14-year struggle to earn their own lands, which would give them direct access to southern Mandoria. Age II "A storm was coming, and the rivers would run red with the blood of Wyngeria's people." - Anonymous Beginning of Age II The second age of Peurotsiil began in the year 39AN whenever the Wyngerian and Jardian Empires formed an alliance. With this newfound alliance, Jardia relentlessly attacked the Slongarian Empire. In the meantime Wyngeria was raising an army in the south to attack. When Jardia invaded Slongaria, Argania and Mandoria saw their usefulness as an ally, and thus defended it from the Jards. The Jardian invasion was halted. The population of Mandoria was on the rise, and they enjoyed great prosperity. They expanded their empire. Soon the Jards would raise a navy and sent many longboats to every corner of the Pomynol Ocean, and became rulers of the sea. Eventually Slongaria mustered enough strength to siege Wyngeria. This siege lasted for four years. The Demise of Wyngeria Jardia spread its military might out too far into the ocean, and Slongaria was able to gain a foothold in their war. In an epic comeback, they defeated Wyngeria. Meanwhile Jardia and Mandoria issued a ceasefire. Historians say that this ceasefire was issued because of the increasing might of their armies. It seems as though they wanted to avoid a bloody war, like the one that ensued between Slongaria and Wyngeria. Age III "The Jards came like a tidal wave, swift and massive." - Odinvar the Scribe End of the Ceasefire After several decades of ceasefire, the full military might of Jardia came down on Argania. The Jardians had amassed an army of around 31,000. The opposing armies consisted of only 13,000 men. The Arganians were devastated. The Slongarians, however, utilized the powers of nature to go behind enemy lines. They surrounded the Jards and took them by surprise while the Mandors and Argans met them head on. This was a defeat for Jardia, but soon it would put it's navy to use. The Jardian Navy The Jardian navy proceeded to conquer the coastlines of all the other empires. The tide turned for them once more. At this point in time, Jardia held around 70% of all the land, and the other empires suffered great losses. One place proved to be extremely difficult for the Jards - Citadel Enf Gytoch in Mandoria. The Jards quickly captured the nearly defenseless citadel with ease. However, a man by the name of Gyberon Stainhawk would use the terrain of Gytoch to Mandoria's advantage. It was the best display of guerilla warfare in history. After pushing Jardia out of Enf Gytoch, he proceeded to reclaim the land of the three empires. The End of the Third Age After twenty-eight years, Mandoria, Argania, and Slongaria had reclaimed all their lands. Gyberon Stainhawk would continue to fight the Jards until he died. The details of his death aren't clear, but some hypothesize that he died in his sleep. Peace After the bloodiest conflict in Peurotsiil history, the reclaiming of lands, and the death of Gyberon Stainhawk, all of the empires decided to stop the fighting. They declared peace. Age IV "There might attack an army from the old country (Rostengrof), and that would not be resisted if the south was not protected well" - Leepenhurs Kiglinorg Time of Peace The Fourth Age was a time of peace and economic growth for Peurotsiil. Mandoria was the leading empire. Jardia remained within their borders, promising not to raise an army larger than 10,000 soldiers. Slongaria and Jardia Slongaria began to help Jardia in secret. They sent resources, as well as a large army of 7,000 troops. The Mandor-Arganian alliance caught wind of this and cut off all diplomatic interaction with Slongaria. Tensions rose among them. After a long meeting between the empires, Slongaria decided not to be allied to Jardia in order to prevent another devastating war. The Great Disaster Around 65% of the population of Peurotsiil died after an enormous disaster occurred. Strangely, nothing is known about this disaster other than the toll it took on the denizens of the realm. Some historians speculate that it was a plague that struck the population, while others say that there is no proof of this. Nonetheless, this marked the end of the Fourth Age, and an end to the peace that ensued prior.